Super Card Captor Klutz
by animated freak
Summary: Being a teenager is hard. Being a teenager while trying to capture the Clow cards is even harder. So how does Sakura cope? With the help from her cute partner of course! Rated for frequent coarse language. complete
1. birth of the new cardcaptor klutz!

Hey hey! Animated Freak is back with a new fic! woOt woOt! I'm hoping this will go well! I'm just apoligizing for the frequent coarse language used in this fic (that's why it's rate pg13). Hehehe well i hope you love this fic has much as i loved writing it up! Enjoy:

**Super Card Captor Klutz**

_Being a teenager is hard. Being a teenager while trying to capture the Clow cards is even harder. So how does Sakura cope? With the help from her cute partner of course!_

Sakura's p.o.v

Yep, another ordinary school day. It's so ordinary I already know what's going to happen. Why can't it be like Sailor Moon's life! I'm a bigger pig then her and she's some princess of the moon! All the other planets are taken up by the other Sailor Scouts, even Uranus! Who the hell wants to be named after that planet!

Yep, the bus was cramped again! I consider myself lucky because today no-one had farted on the bus! Gosh! Some people will eat anything won't they! And little kids can be such a handful, "why do you have balls on your pig tails?" "Because they look cute." "If you think they look cute, check this out!" _Boys_!

Well this is my school, not much really, still pretty ordinary but it looks so good! Like a really expensive private school, like on 'The O.C'. But the teachers are pretty good here, and some are pretty good looking too! Like Mr. Terada! I'm pretty sure any girl who doesn't mind having a crush on teachers, has one on Terada! Like Chiharu! She's in year 10 and still has a HUGE crush on him!

I was walking around the school trying to find my bestest friend in the whole entire world and universe (beat that Sailor moon)! She's probably in the grass-quad with all the beautiful Cherry Blossom trees! Gosh I love Japan!

Yup and there she was waiting for me with a smile on her face, "hey!" she screamed on the top of her lungs; scaring every bird in the trees, and most of the people around her, including me…

"Uh hey…" I said, approaching her slowly. "Did you do your music homework?" Tomoyo asked, with a grin on her face." "Yeah," I answered taking off my bag and sitting under the tree, "did you?"

"Nope!" she answered ever-so proudly, sitting on the floor. "You shouldn't do that you know," I told her seriously, leaning back with my arms supporting me. "What?" she asked, acting so innocent. "Don't 'what' me; you shouldn't do that just so that Mr. Terada will talk to you for a few seconds! You're worse than Chiharu!"

Tomoyo laughed, "I know I know, but I can't help it! His so sexy!" I couldn't disagree with that, who would! "At least do half of it so he thinks you care," I suggest, going through my bag to get my music book out. "Thanks a lot Sakura," Tomoyo said, opening her music book and copying what she could.

It was first period and we had music with Mr. Terada! And his not the only reason why I love music! Syaoran Li! I've had a crush on him since uh… since forever! His so adorable with his serious amber eyes! And the best thing to see is his smile! Its so fking cute! The only problem is… he doesn't know I exist!

Okay, so he does know I'm there, I sit on the same table with him, but other than that there is no other connection! I wish that something could happen between us and we could start talking and get married and have babies! How wonderful life would be.

I sat down on the table with Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran. The only possible reason I can think of that explains why Syaoran sits with us is because of Eriol, and the reason he sits with us is because he as a thing for Tomoyo, well that's our theory anyways. But I swear sometimes I get a gay vibe from him!

Mr. Terada finally entered the room, "good morning students," he chanted gleefully placing his folder down on his desk that was filled with photos of him and his own band, a stack of his favorite albums, a small pile of papers and a green apple he put to make him look 'smart'.

"Okay class! It's time for another pop quiz!" He said, sounding so excited. The class groan has they sat up getting their pencil cases out. This was the usual Monday morning, first period of music procedure, nothing out of the ordinary.

The class sat in silence has they answered the question on the sheet of paper. I usually get top marks because I study a bit the night before, knowing that there will be a quiz on Monday morning.

"Times up!" Mr. Terada finally called after 30 minutes. Everyone in the class let out a sigh as they leaned back into their chair. "Mr. T is going to give me a heart attack with all these pop quizzes!" Eriol groaned, stretching his arms, "how did you go, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo nodded, "okay I guess." Yeah right! I study the night before and she beats me by a few marks! Or is it the other way around? Hmm… now I'm confused! "What bout you?" Tomoyo asked, sitting up in her chair.

"Yeah pretty good, pretty good!" Eriol replied smiling, "What about you Syaoran? Failed yeah?" Syaoran just shrugged, "I guess so." Sometimes he can be so mysterious it's so sexy!

Our table just went quiet, like they were all waiting for someone to say something, especially Eriol and Tomoyo, they have something up their sleeves I know it! Syaoran just sat there looking down at his desk. Hmm… awkward!

So I guess it as up to me to break the silence like always, "SO! Who watched the ninja turtles this morning?" Tomoyo dropped her head on the table, ouch and Eriol was shaking his head laughing. Did I say something stupid?

Syaoran just got up and walked to his other friends, asking them about their weekend. "What did I say?" They both just shook their head. "Oh! Was that one of your plans to get him to talk to me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Duh!" Tomoyo answered. I crossed my arms and pouted, "Hey, don't blame me; he wasn't going to say anything anyways besides 'I think I'm going to go over there now'. And you two know that's true!"

They couldn't deny it, so they just change the subject; "so… How was your weekend Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, pretending nothing had happened. I just shook my head before resting it on the table.

I looked towards Syaoran, talking with his friends. After almost every sentence they all started laughing. From the angle I was on, I couldn't even see if he was smiling. Damn I would love to see him smile!

After school I was stuck at home, all alone, with nothing to do but eat or do homework. I think I'll eat first! I opened the fridge door and scanned for something yummy to eat, like a cake perhaps?

Hmm… damn Touya must have gotten here before me! Damn his free period! He leaves me with all the mess. So what to eat now? Pancakes? Sounds great! As I started to prepare the mixture I couldn't help but hear those small noises in the house, like when the floor just creeks randomly or you hear a ruffling sound? Or is that just my house?

Anyways today was a bit different, it wasn't any louder, but it was making a different noise, like a gargling sound when your stomach rumbles? Maybe it's just my head. But it started to get louder after I cooked 4 pancakes, yum, pancakes drools.

You can't blame me for being curious, but it scared the shit out of me when I heard this extra large one! It was like a dinosaur! I picked up the phone and dialed Tomoyo's number, as I searched for another clean wooden spoon.

"Hello?" Tomoyo said at the other end of the line. "Hey Tomoyo, If I don't come to school tomorrow you know that I'm dead, okay?" I told her, holding the wooden spoon in front of me. "Um, okay then?" Tomoyo said confused. "Remember I want a party with your baked cakes after my funeral, and tell me if Syaoran cries, okay? Bye," and with that I hung up.

I sighed has I grasped the wooden spoon with both hands. Maybe I should I have called the police instead of Tomoyo? Oh well, she can do that whole Veronica Mars thing! Except she'll live with her mother in a mansion.

I made my way to the basement door, the source of all the noise! Gosh I hope they didn't fart! I don't want to die in a stinky room! I let out a sigh has I rested my quivering hand on the door knob.

I swiftly opened the door and jump down the small set of stairs "ha! Got you!" I screamed, holding the wooden spoon in front of me, why did I take a wooden spoon for?

I was surprised to see that there was no one there; at least I couldn't see anyone. I made my way to the other side of the basement; there was a bookshelf that cut the room in half. I still can't believe my dad read all these books! I still haven't read my class novel and we had an assessment on it two weeks ago.

I took a deep breath, standing behind the bookshelves. Why didn't I bring a knife and why didn't I ring the police instead of Tomoyo! I really am stupid! Touya was right! ARGH! Asshole!

I could feel my heart pumping fast, it's now or never! I jumped out from my hiding spot throwing the wooden spoon to the end of the basement and it hit… a bookcase? What the hell is going on here?

There is no one or nothing in sight. The window is locked; maybe it was just my imagination. Hehehe! Lucky I didn't call the coppers aye! And the knife too! Knowing my luck it would probably bounce off the wall!

I walked over to the end, picking up the wooden spoon. I swear I heard something. Maybe I was really really hungry? Stupid Touya eating my cake! I froze when I heard the rumbling sound again.

Oh shit! What if it's a ghost! If I survive I'm moving out of here! I don't want to turn around! Shit shit shit! Excuse my language but I'm effing scared! Not even my wooden spoon can help me now!

Okay I'll just slowly turn around, scream and run out of here like crazy! Okay, one, two "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH gasp AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Um, okay, nothing there. Except, except for a glowing book. I don't remember that. I slowly walked towards it, in a trance. I felt so compel to it. What could it be?

When I stood in front of it, the glowing faded. The book looked ancient! I took it off the shelf and observed the book. Hmm that's a bit odd, I don't remember this book? But then again I haven't seen most of these books.

As I reached to open the gold lock on the book it just unlocked and opened, like magic? And wow! Who ever put these card things in this book are very sneaky! It's the perfect place to hide anything! Maybe I should remove these cards and hide my money in here? What are these cards anyways?

"Windy? What the hell!" I said aloud reading the first card in the deck, "oh my gosh! My brother is a witch! Why is he using tarot cards for?" I started to make my way out of the basement, studying my brother's odd tarot cards when I felt a breeze.

I looked towards the small window in the basement. It's locked. I walked towards it, not noticing that the breeze became a little stronger. I opened it to let some air in, not like this place doesn't have enough air! It's so windy in…

The cards started flying out of the book, one by one twirling around me in the gust of wind. I saw them just disappear through the walls into the open. I held a tight grip on the only card I was holding. If Touya really wanted to kill me he's got the right idea!

The wind finally stopped. I collapsed to the ground still holding the only card left, rubbing my head. That was the oddest thing I have ever seen, well not exactly, that's when this orange bear with wings just started walking towards me, "huh?"

He was just yawning before stopping in front of me. "Hey kid!" He greeted so happily, especially for someone who looked has tired has him. "Um, hey," I said raising an eye brow at it.

I had an urge to poke it; it was so adorable so I gave into temptation. "HEY! I'm not a toy!" the orange thing yelled. "Sorry!" I said, sitting back, I bowed my head, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto!"

I paused for a second, "wait… why am I bowing to _you_!" "Oi! I have a name you know, it's Cerberos, Guardian of the seal blah blah blah," he said, leaning against the book I dropped on the floor, "thanks for watching over the cards for me."

I laughed, "Yeah, I did some watching! I watched them fly out the wall!" I guess it wasn't that funny because the teddy bear Kero or whatever didn't seem too happy about it, "WHAT!"

"I said they flew out the wall, do you want me to spell it for you?" I said, leaning in closer to observe Teddy-Bear Kero. "No way! This is not happening!" he said, dropping his head crying.

In a way, I felt sorry for… it. "I'm sorry," I apologized, rubbing the back of my head, "I thought it was my brother's Tarot cards." "Those were the clow cards," He explained, lifting up his head, "each card contains very powerful magic and now they are loose who knows what will happen, the whole world could be in danger."

I stood up, "oh well," I said with a shrug, "If there is anything you need just ask." I was making my way out the basement when the teddy-bear Kero swiftly flew in front of me, "there is just this one thing you can do," he said with a smirk.

Yep, that's how I became the new Card captor, because stupid Kero tricked me into it! Why must I be so sweet… and clueless! I'm just happy I'm almost half way through collecting all the cards I 'lost' (while Kero was sleeping might I add!).

Can you believe that I'm in year 10 and I'm still playing dress ups with my best friend! After she found out that I became the Card captor (which was right after I sealed my first card! Dang that was scary! I think the people must have thought someone was getting raped!) She started designing costumes for me.

It's so embarrassing! Especially in front of the spunky, mysterious, Chinese boy who is always saving my butt! Damn his so cute! Almost has cute has Syaoran, that sexy little minx! But there is something familiar about that boy, but I have no idea what it is.

* * *

Hey! Did you enjoy it? Don't forget to review okay! Until next time, byes! 


	2. Mistaken Identity

Hey hey! I'm back with a new chatper! sorry about the LONG update but I hope this chapter makes up for it! well enjoy:

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh, feeling very exhausted, "thank you very much," she said leaning forward, hands on her knees. The Boy in the Chinese costume leaned against the tree, holding the newly sealed Clow card in his hand, "just has long has we caught this little bugger!"

Sakura managed to laugh, making him smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," he finally said, pushing his body off the tree. "School?" Sakura questioned, a lost look crossed her face, "you go to Tomeda high!"

He froze in his steps, realizing that he just have her a hint of his identity. Sakura smiled, looking at the back of his head waiting for him to turn around. He was panicking inside, he had no idea what to do or say.

'Play it cool,' he thought to himself before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, see you, Sakura," he said, waving his hand walking away, still not turning back. He was hoping that while he was looking very cool, he didn't trip over a rock.

Sakura's heart leaped, "He's so mysterious!" "That's hot!" Tomoyo added, checking out the Chinese boy has he walked into the distance. Kero rolled his eyes; this was _so_ like teenage girls, drooling over any hot boy they see!

"Okay, can we go now?" Kero asked impatiently, floating in front of them. "Kero! You just have to ruin the sight don't you!" Sakura scolded, annoyed that he got in her view. "Let's go!"

The next day at school.

Sakura's p.o.v

I was looking everywhere for this mysterious Chinese boy. He knows me, I think, and he goes to Tomeda high. Who could he be? Oh look! There is Sexy Syaoran! Maybe it's him! You never know.

I walked towards him, watching him has he got him books out of the locker. Has he closed his locker door he looked up, towards me! Wow! I think it could be him! No wait, he was looking behind me.

sigh sometimes I do wish I was one of those popular girls who can get any guy they want, but that doesn't mean they'll get the right guy, they probably rejected Mr. Right ages ago, stupid bitches! They'll probably end up with a baby by the time they reach 21.

So I guess it's a good thing I'm not one of them, but Syaoran would never look at me the same way as them, actually I'm not even sure if he even laid eyes on me. I'm Miss Invisible, until the Clow cards come! If I leave a slight mess everyone is talking about it the next day; 'Oh my gosh! It's a terrorist!' Dumb people.

But who the hell could this Chinese boy be? "Um, hey, Sakura," I heard someone from behind me say nervously. It must be him! I turned around ever so happily and laid my eyes on the Mysterious Chinese boy which was… Dexter!

That was the shock of my life. Dexter, my dweeb friend whose pants come up above his ankles, who wears big around glasses like Naoko, who carries a pencil behind his ear is _my_ dream boat?

He can't even run properly with his chicken arms! And his hopeless at gymnastic, he does a flip, loses his glasses and has no idea where to land! And he's SO smart; he gets 100 in all Advanced Math's test when only half of us can only get around 75. The teacher thinks he should be doing year 12 4 unit Math's!

But under all that nerdiness, he is adorable in a dorkish sort of way. I would have thought he would make a better couple with Naoko but hey, if he is the Mysterious Chinese Boy then all you geekish girls better watch out! I'm about to make a move on your leader!

"Yeah?" I replied, brushing the stray hair off my face. "You've been getting really great at P.E," He said, adjusting his glasses. Compliments, it's like the key to any girls' heart. He probably knows that because he is so smart! Imagine next Valentines Day! I'd be surrounded by flowers, boxes of chocolate and cute panda toys holding up a cushion-heart reading 'I love you' or 'You are so special'.

"Sakura, Sakura?" I shock my head out of the trance; I should really stop day dreaming in the middle of a conversation. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" I asked trying to sound as sweet as I can. "I was wondering if you could help me study for P.E." He asked, looking extremely nervous.

He wants to study with me! Good move! But his so smart! Why would he ask me for help? I have to admit, because of the Clow cards I have been getting much better in a few subjects like P.E and science. I can now run longer than 400ms without collapsing to the ground gasping for air!

"Yeah sure!" I agreed smiling at him. "Great! I'll meet you in the library during lunch time!" He said, smiling back at me. "Yeah… right," I said, a little confused. The bell went off and he walked to homeroom.

Why would he ask me to go to the library during lunch time? Maybe his very shy? There is no need to be shy with me! I'm Sakura! The cute, funny and loud girl! Wait… maybe that's why? … Party pooper.

It was finally lunch time and I was waiting outside the library for Dexter. I told Tomoyo all about it. She thinks I'm going to make a fool of myself and told me that she'll be in the library recording every moment. Thanks for the support Tomoyo!

Dexter finally came, puffing like he just ran up the stairs. "Sorry, I just ran up the stairs," he apologized, gasping for air. "Ehe, no problem," I told him. This isn't exactly what I expected, or wanted.

He opened the door for me and motioned me to go n first. Actually I'll take the 'wanted' part back! Who wouldn't want a gentleman for a boyfriend! I walked in smiling like crazy! It's like when Syaoran actually looks in my eyes for about a second!

We sat down at one of the study tables that were placed in the middle of the library. I was kind of shocked to see Eriol and Syaoran here too. I also noticed that they had a P.E text book opened in front of them. Hmm… that's a bit odd.

Normal P.O.V

Eriol and Syaoran stop what they were doing and watched Sakura with Dexter in amazement. "What the hell is Dexter doing with Sakura!" Syaoran asked surprised. "He asked her to help him with P.E," Eriol informed, starring at the two.

"Dexter asked Sakura for help?" Syaoran question raising an eye brow. "It's amazing; she is now top 3 in the whole year! You being first and Meiling second," Eriol commented. The two just starred at them, trying to listen very hard to hear what was going on.

"Thanks for yesterday," Sakura said coyly, playing with her hair. Dexter finally lifted up his head from the book and looked at Sakura, raising an eyebrow, "yesterday?" Sakura nodded with a smile on her face, "yeah! It was really hard; if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened."

Dexter looked very confused, "Yesterday? Sakura, you know I was doing the Mathematics competition," He told her, a little scared that her behavior was weirder than usual.

"Math's comp?" She said, thinking about it. She remembered he told her about it, "Then you're not the Chinese boy?" Dexter laughed very loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, "I'm Japanese."

Sakura's mouth dropped. She just made a total fool of herself, "So you're not the Mysterious Chinese Boy?" Dexter laughed, "no, sorry." Sakura glared at him, closing all her P.E Text book and Note book with a big thud. "Well! You can just study P.E by yourself then! Mr. 'I'm Japanese'!"

She walked out of the library hastily, stomping her feet. Everyone watched her till she was out of sight. Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Sakura never fails to embarrass herself!" Eriol laughed. Syaoran nodded in agreement, "She really is one of a kind."

"Yeah, you would know, wouldn't you," Eriol smirked nudging Syaoran. Syaoran became serious and cleared his throat. He looked back to the text book and continued to read, secretly smiling to himself.

Sakura waited outside the P.E classroom with Tomoyo who was showing her the tape. Sakura just rolled her eyes, "why did he want to study P.E for anyways?" "Sakura!" Chiharu called, "did you study for P.E?"

"What? No," Sakura answered, raising an eye brow. Chiharu chuckled, "you probably don't need to aye? Since you're so good at the moment!" Sakura was very confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We have a P.E exam now," Chiharu reminded. Sakura's face went white. 'No wonder everyone was studying P.E today!' Sakura realized, "Oh no! Dexter!" She was just about to run back to the library but the bell just rang. Sakura dropped her head, "I really need to concentrate."

* * *

hey hey well thats the end of it! remember to review coz it keeps me going! woO! bbyes 


	3. Love & Respect: part one

Hey! Sorry about the long update! I've finished year 11 and now I'm in yr 12! But I'm on holidays now so I can relax and hopefully update more often! But to tell you the truth I was about to delete this LOL! I'm so stupid, I'm like deleting all my new fics, how sad! But I'm happy I didn't though! And guess what!?! It's so shameful but I'm going to tell you guys anyways! I finally finished watching CCS! I've only seen season 1-2 of the dubbd version, I don't have foxtel and they canceled it on chez TV (anyone from Asutralia remember that show?! I loved it!) so I watched CCS on youtube! so much better than the dubbed! Rika and Terada are SO adorable! so I'm going to make more moments for them because they are just too cute! But I've seen the second movie ages ago though LOL it made me cry!! Sakura and Syaoran forever! AHEM anyways this must be the LONGEST author note I have ever written so I'll stop boring you so you can read the new chapter! Enjoy:

* * *

That Night

Sakura was running towards Penguin Park, followed by Kero and Tomoyo, who was taping her. "I don't have enough time to put on the costume!" Sakura complained, running has fast has she could to try and get away from Tomoyo.

"Why are you still in you're school Uniform anyway?!" Tomoyo called, zooming in because it was too hard for her to catch up. Sakura thought bout it for a second, 'why am I still in school Uniform?'

She finally stopped when she saw the Mysterious Chinese boy standing opposite of the Penguin slide, looking very exhausted. Sakura ran to him, asking what was happening. He just kept his gaze on the top of the penguin slide.

Sakura turned her head to see what he was looking at. A girl was standing on the top of the slide, smirking at him with her fist out. She looked untouched, unlike The Mysterious Kid who looked so beaten up.

"Is that… a Clow card?" Sakura asked. The boy nodded, not breaking his concentration. It was dead silent, until Sakura step in, "Okay Clow card! You're mine!" The Clow card turn to face Sakura, still smirking jumped off and landed right in front of Sakura.

Sakura took a step back; she didn't expect that at all. The Clow card swiftly jabbed Sakura in her stomach, sending her flying to the other side. "Sakura!" They all called out worried. Tomoyo quickly ran to Sakura's aid, making sure she wasn't badly hurt.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked frantically, holding Sakura in her arms. Sakura shook her head, trying to get a grip of what just happened, "I'm alright." As Sakura tried to get up, she flinched, feeling a stabbing pain in her stomach. She moaned loudly, you could hear the pain in her voice.

"Sakura!" The Chinese boy called off guard. He started to run towards her, but the Clow card swang her leg at him, tripping him over, "shit!" he swore, quickly picking himself off the ground.

He swiftly dodged all of her attacks, but he was getting tired very easily so he started to slow down a bit, in an attempt to keep his energy up. That was just enough for the Clow card to win. She finally landed a powerful punch, sending him flying to where Sakura sat.

Sakura bend over, ignoring the pain swelling up in her stomach, "are you okay?" The Chinese boy smiled at her, "don't worry, I'll always be fine." It that moment, they starred deeply into each others eyes.

Sakura tried to find some sort of familiarity. It was kinda of hard wen he is wearing a cloth from his nose down, it looked so sexy though! And when he lost it during one of the captures, he was concentrating more on making sure no-one saw his real identity than the Clow card.

They were both unaware of the Clow card running towards them, swinging her leg around whacking all their faces, knocking them back. "Tomoyo!" Sakura Shrieked getting up.

"Sakura, the Clow card!" Kero warned, flying towards her. She jumped away, getting the key out from under her shirt. "SHIT!" she yelled, barely dodging an attack, "Cover me will you?!"

The Boy nodded, going in for an attack, distracting the Clow card. Sakura hurried took it out, panicking she said, "O key that hides the power of the Dark. Show your true form before me. _Blah blah blah_. Release!"

Sakura noticed that the magic circle beneath her vanished, and the key just dropped to the floor. "Huh?" Sakura said, picking it up. She was Very desperate, "come on you stupid thing! Work!"

At that point in time the Fight card turn to Sakura, and started to attack. Jabbing and kicking her constantly. Sakura was too shocked to realize what was happening, all she could do was moan and groan has she felt each painful blow, until she finally stumbled on the ground.

'Why?' she thought to herself, clutching the key in her hand. She could hardly move. All she could hear Kero call her name, but she had no energy left, and the Key wasn't working, how was she supposed to defeat it?

She felt someone swiftly grab her body and jump out of the way. The person continued to run off, often leaping on their right leg. "We need to get you out of here!" A Male voice said. Sakura Finally recognized it, "you're-" she collapsed in his arm.

Later on that night.

Sakura pulled the covers over her legs, thinking about what just happened a few hours ago. "Why didn't it transform?" Sakura ask Kero, clutching her stomach. Kero rolled over and sat up, "you should be more respectful, Sakura."

"What are you talking?" She asked confused. "You didn't say the incantation properly," Kero told her, pulling his blankets over him, "it was like you had no respect for the key or the Clow cards."

"But I-" Kero cut her off, "it doesn't matter now Sakura, you're just going to have to think of another way, without my help." "But Kero!" Sakura complained, but he had already fallen to sleep. How was she going to defeat this card without Kero's help, and especially without the Staff?

The next day at school

Sakura dragged her feet to her desk, rubbing her eyes; she sat down next to Tomoyo. "Sakura? Are you okay, you looked like you didn't get any sleep last night!" Tomoyo commented.

Sakura rested her head on the table, "I didn't." "Oh," Tomoyo said softly. Sakura stayed up all last night, thinking about the consequences of her actions. She just really wanted to save her friends, but they cards are her friends too and she hurt them.

She let out a deep sigh, still thinking about it, until she felt someone poke her shoulder. She lifted her head up to see Eriol smiling down at her, and standing next to him was Syaoran.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Eriol asked, bending over to observe Sakura closer. "Yeah, I'm okay," Sakura answered, too lazy to pull her head away from his. "Hmm," he mumbled, not believing her, he lifted his head up and laughed, "You're a worse lair than Yamazaki!!"

Everyone, even Syaoran chuckled, until Sakura suddenly clutched her stomach cringing. "Ow," she could only manage to say, the feeling was unbearable. "Sakura! Are you okay?" Syaoran asked worried, placing both hand on her table, leaning in forward.

Sakura tried to ignore the pain, although still clutching her stomach she lifted her head and nodded, "I'm alright," she said barely in a whisper. "You're not okay, you should go to the nurse," Syaoran told her, looking into her eyes.

Sakura starred into them. It was the first time she was this close to see what his eyes actually looked like. They were a beautiful amber colour, and the worried look in his eyes made them look like sparkled in the suns rays.

"You have… nice eyes," Sakura said in a trance. Syaoran took a step back, removing his hands from the table and looking out the window, "Like I said, you should go to the nurse."

Sakura looked up at him, forgetting the pain she was in, wondering about his sudden changes in his mood. And the fact for a minute, he actually cared about her health. Since when did he even talk to her?

* * *

Well, well, well! Did you enjoy it? I never knew when I was writting this chapter up, it would be so long! so I separated it into two parts! Part two will be posted in about a week! So stay tuned and don't forget to review!


	4. Love & Respect: part two

HEY! I'm back again with a new chapter! I think it's been awhile since I've update, SORRY! yr12 sucks and my life is like up and down! LOL But that doesn't matter! I've got a new chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was lunch time and Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree, thinking hard about what was happening and trying to figure out a plan to fix everything up. This _was_ her mess anyways. 

Tomoyo joined her troubled best friend, sitting down next to her, offering a piece of her beloved strawberry short cake.

"I thought you might want it today," Tomoyo said, looking down at it, "you're always happy when, and after, you eat it."

Sakura sighed looking down at cake, "I don't feel like eating at the moment," she handing it back to Tomoyo, "I'm sorry."

Tomoyo smiled understanding how Sakura felt, "no need to be. But don't you worry too much Sakura. You're always good at sorting these things out."

Sakura lifted her head leaning it against the tree, looking relieved, "you're my rock Tomoyo, I have no idea what I would do without you."

Tomoyo smiled, leaning back looking into the cloudless sky, "I think I would go crazy if you weren't here." The two girls just sat in silence in each others company, pondering over what was happening.

After School

The two girls walked out of the school gates, talking about what action Sakura should take. 'The card is too powerful for me to battle in hand-to-hand combat, and all I can really do is slap!' Sakura thought, 'Someone could get seriously injured.'

Sakura was determined to catch this one, "Hey, can we go to the park? I've got some unfinished business I need to attend to."

Kero instantly flew out of her bag, "no way, you're not ready!"

Sakura hung her head. It was true, she was no where near ready for it, and she didn't have a plan.

"I guess," she said softly and continued walking, "can we at least walk by the park?"

"Uh, yeah sure," Tomoyo agreed, looking at Kero with worried eyes. The whole walk was in absolute silence. Sakura had tried many times the night before to open the staff, but the Key would just fall to the floor each time.

They arrived at the park and Sakura took a good look everywhere, remembering everything that happened, except there was a blank in her memory, when the Clow card was trashing her.

'What did happen after that?' Sakura thought. She just remembers being at home right after that scene.

Sakura woke up from her trance when she heard an urgent groan of pain.

"Not now!" Sakura pleaded, dropping her bag and running towards the slide.

There she saw Syaoran, lying on the ground, cringing holding his shoulder. The Clow card was standing over him, smirking.

Anger overwhelmed Sakura as she felt tears swell up in her eyes.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura warned, standing her ground, "Or you'll have me to answer to!" Tomoyo was about to run into the scene to stop Sakura, but Kero stopped her. Tomoyo understood his gesture and took out her video camera.

The Clow card turned to face Sakura, wiping her nose with its thumb. Sakura took a step back; she had no idea what to do! She had no type of training. So she did the first thing that came to her head, run!

It was like cat-and-mouse all over the park, except for Sakura's cries when the card came close. It seemed to work for her; she hadn't got hit so far, which was great! She could think of a quick plan.

She had a quick glance behind her to see where the Clow card was. And surprisingly, it wasn't even there. Sakura halted and looked everywhere. 'Maybe I scared it off?' Sakura thought, lost.

But then she felt a blow to her back and fell to the ground.

"Shit!" She swore, quickly getting back up.

Playing games wasn't a good idea after all. Once Sakura was back up on her feet, the card began thrashing her with it fierce punches and kicks.

Sakura could barely dodge them; she was still hurt from last night. Sakura was getting hurt and she felt there was nothing else she could do. But since when did Sakura give up on anything?

Sakura finally stood her ground, feeling confident about this. She clutched her fist and gave the fight card her most power punch. At first she thought it was pretty impressive, until the card caught her hand very easily.

Sakura looked up gasping with surprise. The Clow card smirked, slowly crushing Sakura's small hands. Sakura cringed, holding in any groans she was about to make. It was so painful for Sakura, but she wanted to look strong in front of everyone.

The Clow card finally stopped and twisted Sakura's hand swiftly, causing Sakura flip in the air and land on the ground. Sakura coughed has she inhaled the dirt. She felt worthless, like there was nothing else she could do.

She watched as the Clow card turned on the ball of its feet and walk away. Sakura's head lay on the ground, now watching the ant walking towards her busily. There was nothing she could do.

Then the sound of groaning caught her attention. She lifted her head up and looked towards the direction it was coming from. The sight made her stomach turn. The Clow card was holding Syaoran in the air by his collar. She watched has he wiggled and kicked.

The Clow card smirked as she started punching Syaoran like a punching bag. He let out a painful moan, cringing helplessly like a rag doll she threw him to the ground and watch has he pushed himself so hard to get to his feet. He could barely hold himself up with his knees, but he just kept on trying, until the Clow Card came and lifted him up to his feet.

Sakura could only watch has he got trashed, what was this Clow card going to do? Kill him? Then it struck her. Sakura was given the responsibility of being the Cardcaptor. She always thought of capturing the cards has a burden since it would always interfere with her normal routine, but it was a gift.

She was the only one who can control the Clow cards, the only one who could even open the book. And the Clow cards answered to her and they were her friends now as well!

She was the chosen Card captor who was given the ability to save everyone from the destruction they may cause. She was half way through capturing them all, she wasn't going to let this one be the last! And she wasn't going to let this one hurt Syaoran anymore.

She suddenly felt energy flow through her; she smiled remembering the feeling, the presence. She took out the Key with totally confidence in it, and said the incantation, "O key that hides the power of the Dark. Show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

The Key expanded, finally revealing the staff Sakura dearly missed. She took hold of it and smile, "Thank you," she whispered to it, holding it close. She reached in her pocket for a Clow card and held it tightly as she ran over to Syaoran.

She picked him off the ground, running a few metres away; she threw the card in her hand up and called, "Shield!" A force field surrounded Sakura and Syaoran, as the Fight try to attack them.

Sakura could feel her strength run out. "Jump!" she called.

She held Syaoran tightly, jumping over to Tomoyo and Kero, "Please, take care of him."

Kero Cheered, "I knew you could do it!"

Sakura stood up straight with a smile, "thanks." She quickly turned around, facing the Clow card. She starred at it fiercely, fire burning through her eyes. She walked towards it, holding the staff with both hands in a tight grip.

"I may be very clueless at times, and crazy, and I might be the weakest person," She told the card, "but I won't ever let anyone hurt Syaoran!" The Clow card smirked at the beaming confidence Sakura had just gained.

The Clow card jumped in front of Sakura and tried to hook punch Sakura, but she easily dodged it, jumping down to floor. She spun around; holding her Staff out, "Power!" and the Clow card was knocked off it's feet.

As it finally found the ground, Sakura made another lethal attack, jabbing the staff into its stomach. It staggered back, caught off guard and very confused. The next thing it saw was Sakura flying in the air, holding her Staff above head.

The Clow card was knocked out cold.

"Now Sakura! Seal it!" Kero ordered.

Sakura stood over the Clow card, raising her staff, she began a new incantation, "Return to you true form. Clow card!"

It was too weak so resist, so without any trouble it was turned back into a card form. Sakura let out a sigh of relief has it returned to her hand.

"You sure were a handful, Fight card!" Sakura laughed.

She turned around to face Kero and Tomoyo, jumping up and down waving her hands in the air, happier than ever. Until she noticed that Tomoyo was still holding Syaoran in her arms, while taping.

The staff returned to its usual form as Sakura ran towards them.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asking panicking. Tomoyo transferred him to Sakura's arms. He groaned has his moved to get comfortable in her arms.

Sakura smiled down at him. There was only one thing that could make this moment even better; "So… Do you still have that cake?"

* * *

AHAHA so did you like it? LOL i hope so! hehehe so if you want to make my life a little more cheery please send me a review! LOL thank you! until next time bbyes! (oh btw: do i have any mauritian readers?) 


	5. As If I Could Forget You: part one

Hey! I'm back again with Chapter five! my favourite number! You know I can't believe I haven't even thanked any of my reviewers! Where are my manners? LOL well a big thank you to:

_biTteRSweEt.WhiSpeRs x3, Musette Fijiwara x3, dbzgtfan2006, 2 OVERLY obsessed & Sakura Panda63_

Hehehe well I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Friday that week: 

"Meiling!" Syaoran groaned walking out of homeroom, "Get off of me!"

"Aww Syaoran, are you still sore?" Meiling asked, loosing her grip on him.

"Yes!" Syaoran replied, wriggling his arms, "and you're making it worse!!"

Meiling's smile just got bigger, which confused both Syaoran and Eriol, "you're so cute when you're putting that act on!"

Both boys dropped their heads, how dense can she get?

"Who said it was an act?" Eriol said under his breath. Meiling gave him one of her lethal death stares. Eriol just smiled back at her. It really had no affect on him what so ever, well he is a strange boy!

"So! Are you ready for music?" Eriol asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah!" Syaoran cheered.

"Too bad I'm not there," Meiling sulked. She chose almost the same subjects that Syaoran had so they could be together.

"Yes," Syaoran said rolling his eyes, "_what a shame_."

Syaoran had purposely changed one of his electives to music so make sure that he got a break from Meiling.

But it's not like he totally hates the girl. He knows she's great girl does love her, but only as a family member. The only thing he doesn't like is the fact that she's always hanging off him.

"Hey guys!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted, popping out of thin air. The three of them all took a step back, startled. They always came out of now where like a ghost from a horror movie or a pig in a chicken coop.

"You. Scared. Me," Eriol panted, trying to regain his breathe back.

Syaoran instantly freed himself from Meiling grasp and put his hand in his pockets. Sakura turned her attention to Syaoran, who was just looking up at the ceiling.

Meiling growled under her breathe, snatching back his hand and glaring at Sakura. There's nothing like Meiling's glares to scare the socks off your feet!

"Aha!" Sakura laughed uncomfortably, "I'll see you in class." She linked arms with Tomoyo and walked into the class room.

Once she arrived at her desk she let out a sigh. She could feel Meiling's staring at her as she walked to her table.

"She's so weird," Sakura said, pulling out her chair.

"ahaha! Did you know, every time you come near Syaoran, he always pushes Meiling away?" Tomoyo questioned. This was one of those things that Tomoyo had taken noticed of. If it had to do with Sakura and Syaoran of course she would notice! She made it her official job.

Sakura's cheeks became rosy. It was a rare sight to see Sakura even slightly embarrassed, but if it concerned Syaoran she would become as shy as a mouse, "It-It's probably nothing," she replied, "you know he doesn't like her hanging off him."

"You always have a reason when it comes to him," Tomoyo said with a chuckle, "But you have noticed haven't you? _Every time_."

Sakura started to think about it. It was true, it did happen every time. She just shook her head. No, it couldn't be true, could it?

"Maybe he likes me!" Sakura laughed, like it was the funniest thing she had ever said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Tomoyo said, leaning back into her seat with a smirk.

"Ahaha!" Sakura laughed even louder slapping Tomoyo's back hard making her cough, "Don't be silly!"

When she saw Eriol and Syaoran enter the room she quickly sat down in her seat. Tomoyo was patting her chest as she let her final coughs out, "what the hell was that for?!"

"I sense a cat-fight!" Eriol said excited taking his seat opposite them.

"No, it's just Tomoyo being stupid!" Sakura corrected him, eyeing Tomoyo who had a glowing smile.

"Hey have you guys heard about the festival that's on tomorrow?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol knew everything that happens in this town. Eriol was always well informed about events and Tomoyo knew all the goss! It would probably explain why they are such good friends.

The three of them shook their heads, "nope."

"Well Tomeda Elementary is holding a festival; I heard its going to be pretty good! And Mr. Terada is performing!" Eriol informed them.

Both girls turned to each other and started squealing like fan girls at a boy band concert! Not a very good sight and definitely not healthy for your ears.

"I'm definitely going!" Tomoyo said smiling uncontrollably.

"Of course!" Sakura agreed nodding her head.

"Ahem," Eriol said, turning away from the hyper active girls, "are you going too?"

"Yeah sure," Syaoran shrugged, "whatever."

Saturday

Sakura and Tomoyo stood at the entrance, wearing their favourite summer Kimono. Sakura always felt special in this one because it was her mother's favourite has well. Fujitaka just adjusted it so it could fit Sakura perfectly.

Tomoyo smiled at the nervous Sakura. Her grip on her bag grew tighter as she thought about being at the festival with Syaoran.

"Hey!" Eriol called running towards them, "sorry we're late!"

"Better be!" Tomoyo said, tapping her feet.

Eriol gave Tomoyo a glare, making her laugh, "I'm joking! We only got here a while ago!"

They all looked at Syaoran who hadn't said a word yet. He just had his hands in his pockets and was starring at the ground. Syaoran decided to just take a quick look up, to see what everyone was doing but when he did everyone had already starred walking in!

"Hey! Wait up!" He calling running after them. He stopped behind Eriol and Tomoyo who were chatting about what they wanted to do today. Sakura giggled quietly at him, making him grin.

"So? When is Terada performing?" Tomoyo asked with a big smile.

"Um, at twelve on the stage," Eriol replied, smiling back. Tomoyo turn around and held Sakura's hands, "2 hours until Terada performs! So what do you want to do now?"

Sakura couldn't think of anything, she was already happy with Syaoran walking by his side.

"Did you guys want to eat something?" Eriol suggested. They all nodded in agreement rubbing their tummies hungrily.

The girls were sitting at a round table for four, waiting for the boys to come back their food. They were talking about how excited they were to see Terada perform on stage when the boy's finally came whispering to each other.

"I hope you like it," Eriol said grinning

Both girls frowned, "What did you do?"

Eriol place a plate of food in front of Tomoyo and him and Syaoran put the plates of food in front of Sakura and himself before taking a seat next to her.

"I thought we should try something new," Eriol replied with a big smile. The two girls looked down at their dishes with a horrified look, "what is it?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura poked her food with her chop sticks giggling, "Looks funny!"

"Try it," Eriol urged. The two girls looked uneasy but they went for it anyways. They lifted up their plates and shoved the food into their mouths, chewing it and savouring the taste before swallowing it.

The girls placed the plate on the table, "Eriol!" They both exclaimed, "That was delicious!!"

Both guys laughed at their smiling faces. Sakura and Tomoyo got back into their food, eating it hungrily.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, pointing at his plate of rice with her chopsticks, "Can I try?" Syaoran nodded, pushing his plate towards her. Sakura was too busy eating to notice the rosy colour of his cheeks.

Sakura turned and smiled at him, "This is great!" They were both unaware that Tomoyo was taping both of them.

"I always keep my video camera close by," Tomoyo explained to Eriol, "so I don't miss any of Sakura's moments."

Eriol chuckled, "you are very mischievous!"

Tomoyo gave Eriol a wink before returning to what she was recording, "do you think anything will happen? Between them two I mean."

Eriol smiled, looking at the two, "absolutely not." Tomoyo laughed nodding.

Sakura was about to eat a little bit more of Syaoran's rice until she noticed a Cherry blossom petal on the top. She held up on with her chop sticks, "that's odd." They all leaned in closer to observe it.

"I didn't order that," Syaoran said, dazed.

"Can I eat it?" Sakura asked, looking at the sauce that transferred to the petal. They all laughed, "You would eat anything, wouldn't you?" Eriol said.

They found it odd that it took them all one hour and a half to eat lunch.

"Maybe we should make our way to the stage," Tomoyo suggested. They all got up and placed their rubbish in the bin before making their way to the big stage. No-none really took notice of the flower petals on the ground.

When they got to the stage the girls dropped their head and moaned, "It's full already." They looked up at the growing crowd before them. Most of it filled with high school girls. "I thought this was supposed to be a primary school festival," Tomoyo commented, with a sniff.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and walked into the crowd with Syaoran then Sakura following. It was a tight squeeze to get through this crowd of screaming girls. Eriol said he'd blame Tomoyo if he became deaf.

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran, "I think we are half way there."

"Half way?" he repeated looking up. It was a long way to get to the front. He let out a sigh and continued to follow Tomoyo until he heard someone call out his name.

He turned around and Sakura was no-where to be seen.

"Sakura!" He called, turning the other way, trying to find where she could have got to, "_Sakura_!!"

The call for his name seemed to get louder, so he continued in the same way, trying to make his way through.

He could finally see Sakura, jumping up and down calling out his name behind three tall guys who couldn't even hear her say "excuse me."

"Sakura," He called, squeezing his way to her.

"Syaoran! I thought I lost you guys," She said, happy to see him.

"Yeah, I lost Eriol and Tomoyo," Syaoran told her in a shout so she could hear, "Did you want to get out of here? I don't think we'll be able to get through this crowd." Sakura nodded as she turned around to make her way out.

It was even a tougher squeeze because people were pushing to get to the front. A bunch of guys just came bouncing through, pushing everyone they could to get in close enough screaming at the top of their lungs, "yeah! Go Mr. T! Terada rocks!"

Sakura and Syaoran were pushed apart. Sakura was afraid that she'd be trapped and squeezed to death, until she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw Syaoran pulling her towards her so she wouldn't get lost again.

"Sorry," she apologised. She wished that she could use the shield card so it'll be easier for them to escape, but something unexpected happened.

Syaoran held Sakura by her waist, helping her get through the crowd. Sakura felt so happy! It was like she was flying, wait, it was even better than flying! Syaoran held her close to him so that he didn't lose her again.

They were so happy when they got out from the crowd and so exhausted. Syaoran realised that he was alone with her; he could feel his cheeks burning.

"Uh … did you want to get a drink?" Syaoran asked.

_To be continue_

* * *

Ahaha! yes another chiff hanger... LOL! well kind of! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic and please don't forget to review! Until next time, have a great day! 


	6. as if I could forget you: part two

"I would hate to miss Mr. Terada's performance," Sakura answered, looking back into the crowd, "but I'm sure Tomoyo will tape it for me."

They both turn around and walked to a drink cart.

Sakura smiled when he handed her a bottle of lemonade, "at least we can still hear it," she said.

Syaoran nodded, tensing up. He was used to having Eriol or his other friends around; he was never alone with Sakura.

They sat down at a bench looking over a small pond. It was quiet between them. They could hear the laughter of the little kids running around and music playing from Mr. Terada's band.

Sakura looked into the pond with a content look on her face, she was happy to be alone with Syaoran, even though they hadn't shared words.

Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura. He smiled has a few Cherry Blossom petals flew around her gracefully. She looked amazing to him. Her eyes sparkled with the sunlight; her cheeks were glowing with her beautiful smile. He wished this moment could last forever. It felt so warm.

A Cherry Blossom landed on Sakura's head and she looked up to see what it was.

"I-I'll get it off," Syaoran said, reaching for it.

"Hmm, did a bird poop on my head?" Sakura asked, knowing her luck.

Syaoran couldn't help but laugh. He showed her the flower that was on her head and she laughed, "Look! It's my twin!"

Meiling was hiding behind a bush, watching the two; the feeling of jealousy was over-powering.

"How dare she! Syaoran is my man!" She told herself angrily, "and why didn't Syaoran take me?"

Meiling had been following him since she spotted them eating lunch. She was crazily jealous of the two spending time alone together, but she didn't want to interrupt them because then Syaoran will know that she was spying on them. Right now all she wanted to do was just kick Sakura in her head.

"Where do you think Tomoyo and Eriol are?" Syaoran asked, looking at the pond.

He felt less nervous if he was concentrating on a specific spot, as long as that spot wasn't Sakura's smile.

"I think they just wanted to spend time alone together," Sakura replied disappointed that his gaze was towards the pond and not on her.

"Hey!" Tomoyo greeted from behind, making Sakura and Syaoran jump.

"You timing is…" Sakura said, still in shock.

"…Freaky," Syaoran ended her sentence.

Eriol and Tomoyo smiled, "did you want to visit the gaming booths?"

;

Eriol and Syaoran tried miniature golf. Eriol didn't get any where close to the hole; he was terrible, unlike Syaoran who was like a pro at it.

"Show-off," Eriol muttered has the man gave Syaoran his prize.

Syaoran smirked and gave it to Eriol, "for my good friend!"

Eriol rejected it, "I'm not you're girlfriend!"

"Maybe you could give it to yours?" Syaoran suggested with a wink making Eriol's cheeks red.

He stubbornly looked the other way, ignoring Syaoran.

Syaoran laugh handing the teddy bear with a heart to Tomoyo, "from your boyfriend."

Tomoyo laughed, "Thanks Eriol!"

"O0o0o0o! So you are going out!" Sakura said pointing her finger at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo and Eriol sitting in the tree!" Sakura chanted.

Tomoyo glared at her, "shut up!" she yelled before chasing Sakura into the distance.

"K-I-S-S-i-n-g!" you could just hear Sakura chant.

Eriol and Syaoran smiled at the two as they disappeared.

"I guess it's just us two then," Syaoran said, wrapping his arm around Eriol neck.

"Get off me," Eriol said, eyeing Syaoran.

;

It was getting late and they all had tried almost every single game there was.

"The little kids are performing tonight, did you want to go?" Eriol asked, looking at the schedule he was given.

"I have to meet up Touya and Yukito at 5:30," Sakura in formed them.

"It starts at 6:30 so we'll meet you there?" Eriol suggested.

Sakura nodded with a smile, "yeah!"

"I'll go with Sakura, and we'll meet at the small pond around 6:20?" Tomoyo asked.

Both boys nodded happily, turning to each other and giving a hi-5, "yeah! Man time!"

The girls laughed, imagining them in a sumo wrestling competition.

As they were making their way to the rides they stopped in front of a stall with hair pieces.

"Wow! These look great!" Sakura exclaimed.

"They'll go great with your costumes yeah," Tomoyo whispered with a smirk.

Sakura blushed, "not here!"

Sakura picked one up, "this one is beautiful!"

"It'll go great with you're Kimono!" Tomoyo commented on Sakura's great choice.

Sakura smiled and took out her purse.

She let a sigh as she closed her purse sulking, "I don't have enough money."

Syaoran walked in front and handed the woman the money.

"No, you don't have too," Sakura told him, surprised by his awesomely sweet gesture.

"It's alright," Syaoran told her putting the change in his pocket.

"But-"

"No buts," Syaoran cut her off, holding his hand out, "it's alright."

Sakura gave him the hair piece and turned around. She started blushing, holding her cheeks. She loved they way he gentled handled her hair. She didn't actually mind Tomoyo taping her. This was a moment she definitely wanted to watch again.

"There," he said with a smile.

She turned around and thanked him with a bow. Her hair was now half up in the hair piece.

He just shrugged and turned around, returning to his cool-cold self, "it's no problem."

Sakura smiled at the back of his head, following his lead.

"Have you guys noticed the over-flow of petals?" Eriol asked, kicking the petals around.

They all looked down at their feet and it was covered just above the ankle. Sakura looked over to Tomoyo and shot her a look.

"Hmm, maybe we should split up now," Tomoyo suggested, "we'll meet you guys at the pond at 6:20. Okay? Great! Bye!"

Tomoyo pulled Sakura away waving at them. Once they were out of sight they went to an isolated area.

"It must be a Clow Card!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo dropped her head in disappointment, "I didn't bring the costume!"

Sakura shook her head, "hey, it's okay, I've got this!"

She pointed to the hair piece that Syaoran bought her.

Tomoyo smiled and got out her video camera, "so what next Cardcaptor?"

"We'll have to find the source!" Sakura said, getting out a magnifying glass.

Tomoyo laughed, "And you said my timing is freaky! Where did you get that from?"

Sakura paused, "I don't know actually," she started rubbing her head smiling.

Once Sakura released the staff she started flying outside the festival grounds so no-one would see her.

"Can you see anything?"

"There!" Tomoyo said, pointing behind the stage.

Sakura flew has close as she could without being seen by anyone before hopping off. They started running towards the back of the stage.

"There it is!" Sakura said, pointing at it.

The Clow card looked very happy as it was dancing about, petals flying from her dress.

The girls tilted their heads watching it. It was very beautiful and blissful, quite a change from the other Clow cards they've captured.

The Card finally noticed that they were watching and smiled at them. They both took a step back when the card moved towards them. The card grabbed both girls' hands and started spinning around.

Tomoyo giggled, "I like this card!"

The Card chuckled before letting go. It just stood in front of Sakura smiling. All Sakura did was just starred at it in awe. By far this was the most weirdest card!

"Sakura, seal it," Tomoyo said nudging her.

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, holding out her staff.

The Clow card held out its hand motioning Sakura to stop. She lowered her staff and watched as it turned back into a card.

"Well, that was easy," Sakura said smiling at the new card she 'captured' in her hand.

A cherry blossom flower, slowly fell down in front of Sakura's face, "a little something for him," she heard a voice say, coming from the card. Sakura smiled at the flower knowing exactly what to do with it.

Sakura got out the windy card, "Windy, gently blow the petals away, Windy!"

The windy was released and it flew towards the large lake, gently taking most of the petals away with it. The festival looked magical with the Cherry blossom petals flying everywhere.

The Children were all jumping up and down, playing with the breeze of petals. Couple held each other closely and friend and family looked at it in awe.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tomoyo commented, taping it.

Sakura nodded, looking down at the flower in her hand.

;

It was 6:20 and Sakura and Tomoyo were waiting at the pond with Touya and Yukito close by. Eriol and Syaoran had finally arrived.

"Sorry," they both apologised.

"Just as long has you are here now! Let's go!" Tomoyo announced, happily.

They started making their way to the stage but Sakura called Syaoran's name. He turned around, leaving the others walking ahead, "yeah?"

Sakura's face was has red as a rose and her nerves started taking over.

She held out her hand, "here, it's just a little something."

Syaoran took it, holding it with his fingers. It was the Cherry Blossom the Flower Card gave Sakura.

"What's this for?" He asked a little surprised.

"I wanted to thank you for the hairpiece," Sakura explained, fiddling with her hands, too scared to look up at him, "so in return I wanted to give you something to remember me as well."

"Thanks," Syaoran said, looking down at the beautiful flower.

Sakura nodded her head, before skipping over to Tomoyo and linking arms with her.

Syaoran smiled down at the cherry blossom, "as if I could forget you."

* * *

So how did you enjoy it kiddies? I am SO sorry for the one year and a month (?) delay. I didn't think it was _that_ long! But I'm extremely sorry for the lag so in return I'll be posting up another chapter in two weeks! How does that sound? Anyways don't forget to review okay? See you next time on Super Cardcaptor Klutz! Nyaa!


	7. Put Two and Two Together: part one

; Monday

Sakura's p.o.v

I had a great weekend, especially the event that happened on Saturday! I asked Tomoyo if she could take a few shots of my hair since the hunky Syaoran done it for me.

We also watched watch Tomoyo's recording. I can't believe that Tomoyo was recording us when Syaoran and I were alone. No wonder they have great timing, they are stalking us!

I noticed that everyone was talking about seeing Syaoran walking on the streets late at night. Come to think of it I thought I saw him too. He was standing just outside my house and I could have sworn he was looking up at my window.

I just closed my locker door when I saw Meiling pop out of now where glaring at me. I screamed taking a step back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at her, feeling my heart beat heavily, "are you trying to kill me!?"

"Stay away from Syaoran Li!" Meiling warned, "He's my man."

I raised an eye brow at her. What was this? She pops out of no-where, scares me to death just to give me a warning? Meiling really had a jealously problem.

"What are you trying to get at?" I asked totally confused.

Wouldn't you be if someone like her came up to and told you to stay away from the guy she likes?

"You know what I'm talking about," she said, pointing her finger accusingly at me.

"I seriously have no idea," I told her holding my palms up in a shrug.

"You know he likes you!" Meiling said angrily.

My face went red, "he-he does?"

"Duh!" Meiling said, throwing her hands in the air, "I see the way he stares at the back of your head when you look away! His like a total zombie!"

"That's just mean!" I growled, "where do you get off pulling some mean prank like that?! I'm sorry you have a self-esteem problem but don't take it out on me!" I turned around rolling my eyes, "the nerve of some people!"

I walked into music class, stomping my feet and slumping into my chair, crossing my arms in a huff

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, taking out her books.

"Stupid Meiling!" I answered angrily.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "she talked to you?"

I nodded, glaring at her table. How dare she even say that. Who is she to say who Syaoran likes and bring my hopes up like that?

"Then she's definitely stupid!" Tomoyo laughed as if it was a joke.

I started glaring at Tomoyo, I wasn't impressed.

Tomoyo coughed, "So, what did she say exactly?"

"She said the same you did actually," I said thinking about it. It's pretty weird actually.

Tomoyo was blown away, "really? And I thought she was stupid! Pst! She must be smart if she thinks the same as me! Wait… what did she agree with?"

"That," I paused, it was weird to hear it from her, but even weirder to hear it from me, "Syaoran likes me."

Tomoyo gasped happily, "I knew it!" she exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

I watched as Tomoyo jumped around in circles throwing her hand in the air. I buried my head in my arms. I knew I shouldn't have told Tomoyo. She has her ways of embarrassing me. And just as she started squealing, Eriol and Syaoran walked through the door, Syaoran looking very white.

"Why are you so happy?" Eriol asked, stopping next to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo gave him a wink before sitting down, "nothing."

She looked over at Syaoran, noticing his pale face, "Are you okay?"

Syaoran turned to face Tomoyo with a lost expression on his face, "Sorry, what?"

She looked over to Eriol worriedly.

Eriol let out a sigh, "people claim to see him in odd places."

Tomoyo tilted her head confused, "odd places?"

Syaoran nodded, "they saw me trashing a couple of stores."

"But, did you do it?" I asked. This was unbelievable. Syaoran would never do anything like that!

"No, of course not!" Syaoran answered seriously, still looking very pale.

"I believe you then," I told him with a smile hoping it will make him feel a little better.

Syaoran gave me a single nod before looking away. I know how he feels, to be blamed for something he didn't do. Capturing those damned Clow cards made me understand a lot of things!

Terada walked into the classroom looking very exhausted. He dropped his thin folder on the table and started rubbing his eyes.

"I'm still tired from Saturday," he yawned, "I'll compromise with you guys. I'll let you either catch up on work or play with an instrument just has long as you guys don't wake up. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The classed said happily in unison.

Everyone either started talking quietly or got started on some homework they hadn't finished off for their next class. I looked over at Syaoran, he looked extremely tired but he didn't seem to want to get any sleep. I hope he's okay.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Yeah, what?"

"Could you help me with my performance?" Tomoyo asked, with pleading eyes.

"Me? But I can't play an instrument," I told her. The only thing I know how to play is a triangle, "ask Rika, she's the one playing the piano for you," I suggested.

Tomoyo shook her head, "Rika is busy starring at Mr. Terada sleeping so she won't be able to concentrate, please Sakura!"

She grabbed hold of my hand and looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I hate it when Tomoyo does that.

"Fine," I agreed rolling my eyes.

Tomoyo was so happy she bounced out of her chair and dragged me to the soundproof room. I couldn't help but repeat in my head the event that happened with Meiling; _"I see the way he stares at the back of your head when your look away! His like a total zombie!"_

Hmm… maybe I should turn around and see if it's true? It couldn't hurt could it? Even if he isn't looking at you, you still get to see his adorable face! Gosh he is so cute! But my heart is thumping, I'm too nervous.

Gees! I'm just looking back, what so nervous about that? Okay Sakura, you talking to yourself in your head again!! At least no-one can hear you. Syaoran is the sexiest animal on the plant! That's right Tuxedo mask, you've got competition!

Tomoyo dragged me into the soundproof room, happy that she conned me into helping her. Just before I closed to door I tested Meiling's 'theory' to see if he was gawking at my back. As I close the door shut I finally turned my head to see if he was looking at me.

And there he was, standing there, starring at me with a smile on his adorable face. Wow… Meiling was right. B-but that doesn't mean anything, right?

We held eye contact for several seconds before he quickly looked away and went back to being that serious guy he is around me.

I smiled, closing the door. I couldn't help this happy cheerful feeling inside of me. It was so jubilant. My heart skipped a beat as the memories repeatedly replayed in my mind.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled.

I quickly turned to her, forgetting what was going on.

"I've been calling you for _ages_!" Tomoyo exaggerated, "hey… what with that smile?"

I started to blush, "smile? What smile? I'm not smiling, I don't even know what a smile is!"

Tomoyo was smirking at me. Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing that she knows me more than I know myself.

"Leave me alone," I told her turning around, avoiding her eyes.

I couldn't help by smile at myself, my hand resting on my thumping chest. Whaa… I hate when I get like this! I can't control myself!

Tomoyo started tugging at my shirt, "Tell. Me. What. Happened."

"It-it's nothing," I lied as I lowered my head.

"Aww!" Tomoyo squealed over-joyed, "you're in your cute state! Something must have happen! What is it?!"

I shook my head, still unable to hide my smile, "nothing happened."

I finally looked up and something caught my eye from outside. _Syaoran_? He was just standing there before running off. Huh?

I looked back into the classroom to see if he was there and yep, there was Syaoran laughing with Eriol. Whoa! I better calm myself down! I'm seeing him everywhere!

* * *

Yay! I kept my promise! Well I want to thank these people for their support:

**YamiNoTomoyo, mitsuki1346 **& **Twilight Kisses**

And a special thanks to **Musette Fujiwara** for reviewing every chapter and my other fics! I always love getting reviews from you!

Anyhow stay tuned for the next instalment of SCCK (laughs). Byes.


	8. AHH MY GOD

; The Next Day

New rumours about Syaoran trashing stores floated through the school. I can't believe some boys can be so jealous they'll start a rumour about Syaoran! Maybe it was my brother? He also told me he saw Syaoran outside our house again. Hmm… odd.

I quickly went to my locker, just in case Meiling decided to pop out again. Gees that girl is freaky! She's like a jack in the box! You don't know went she's going to POP out! That girl has serious mental problems.

Tomoyo came running down the hallway calling out my name, "Sakura! Sa-KU-_RA_!!"

I laughed, slapping Tomoyo's back very hard, "Aha! You are very loud!!"

Tomoyo picked herself off the floor glaring at me, "you could have told me to be quiet instead of smacking me down!"

"Tomoyo! Don't be mad!" I grinned mischievously, rubbing her back.

"Hmm… why are you in such a good mood?" Tomoyo asked, eyeing me as we walked towards our next class.

"Aren't I always happy?" I skipped, still grinning like mad.

"No," she answered with a smirk, "you usually very angry!"

"Aha!" I said still smiling while giving Tomoyo another great slap on her back, "don't ruin it!"

"What was it that you wanted to say anyway?" I asked.

Tomoyo looked around before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into an empty classroom, closing the door behind us.

"Whoa, Tomoyo! I never knew you were like that," I said, feeling a little bit nervous, taking a step back.

Tomoyo hit my head, "gees Sakura! I'm NOT like that!"

"Dang!" I yelled rubbing my head. Damn that girl can hit hard!

"Anyways," Tomoyo continued in a whisper, "I saw Syaoran yesterday, with my own two eyes-" she looked around and leaned in closer, "I saw him trashing McDonalds!"

I roared out laughing, "McDonald's? Gees Tomoyo, everyone trashes McDonald's! Even Yukito did at some stage."

"Really? No way!" Tomoyo said in shock, "Yukito? Our Yukito? The guy you used to like?"

I nodded laughing at Tomoyo's reaction.

"Whoa!" was all that she could say, "was he on drugs?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure, Touya told me that's when Yukito went with the wrong crowd," I told her.

I still don't believe myself, look at him! His a complete angel! And he looks like one too (wink).

"My Gosh! That crazy guy!" Tomoyo shook her head, "that's not the point! This is Syaoran we are talking bout, Syao-ran! He would never do anything like this!"

I thought about it for a second. It's not like Syaoran to do something like that and Tomoyo definitely wouldn't lie about something as serious as that.

"Maybe it's a Clow card," I suggested.

"A Clow card?" Tomoyo repeated raising an eyebrow, "even it was why would it look like Syaoran?"

I could feel my cheeks burn up. There are plenty of reason's why… depending on the card… I guess.

"Oh! Sakura is blushing!" Tomoyo pointed out giggle, poking my cheeks.

I pushed her hand away from me, "leave me alone."

Kero popped out of my bag, holding my recess, "maybe we should go down to the shops and check it out!" He said taking a big bite.

"Hmm… yeah! Syaoran is very stressed about it!" I looked over at kero, realising he was eating _my_ recess, "Oi! You fat thing! Stop eating my lunch!! I get hungry too you know!"

; After School

I was walking around the streets with Tomoyo, but there was no sign of Syaoran anywhere.

I let out a sigh as I sat on the bench, "this is hopeless! It could be anywhere, and we might mistake it for the real Syaoran."

Tomoyo dropped her head, "you're right."

Kero popped his head from Tomoyo's shoulder, "I can't even sense a thing."

We all stood up gloomily, bummed out that we couldn't solve this mystery. Tomoyo was so excited she even brought the costume to school. How disappointing.

The silence came to a hault when the sound of yelling was heard, "Come back here you little runt!!"

Our heads shoot up and we saw Syaoran running out of the store with the owner shaking his fist.

I shook my head and blinked to make sure I was seeing right. Wow, it really was 'Syaoran'.

"Come on Sakura! Follow him!" Kero ordered.

I started running after the look-a-like with Kero and Tomoyo following me. I guess it noticed me because it started going through alley ways and jumping fences. After a while I had lost him.

"Sakura! You're too slow!" Kero moaned, laying on Tomoyo's shoulders.

Tomoyo had a big smile on her face, "now you can put on your costume!!"

I quickly changed into her costume and released the staff. Kero told me that if I follow the sense of it I might be able to find the Clow card.

So that's exactly what I did! And I got lost! Some how I ended up in the bush part near Penguin Park.

"Are you sure this is the right place Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, pushing the branches away from her face.

"I'm positive!" I told her. I recognise that sense more clearly now and for some very odd reason it's taken me here.

Kero agreed, "I can feel it stronger here too."

I continued to follow it till it took me to the edge of the cliff, "okay, either my fantastic clow sense just went haywire or the clow card wants to kill me!"

"Wait, look down there," Tomoyo said, pointing to the bottom.

There were two figures standing several feet apart, starring intently at each other. I couldn't tell what was happening from up here.

"Fly!" I called holding out my staff.

Tomoyo hopped on and I flew to the bottom behind some bushes.

"Why are we hiding in here?" Tomoyo asked in a whisper, peeping through the leaves, "the action is over there."

I nodded has I stood up, "okay lets go."

"Lets? Who said I was coming?" Tomoyo said, getting out her video camera, rubbing it softly with a smirk, "I'm taping it!"

I rolled my eyes has I made my way out from the bushes, Kero flowing. Once I got out they both turned and faced me.

"Oh, you got here before me," I laughed, looking at the Mysterious Chinese boy.

"Yeah, I finally tracked this one down," They both said at the exactly same time.

Huh? I looked over the Chinese boy's shoulder and saw Syaoran standing in the same position. I looked back at the Chinese boy. What was going on here? Even Kero was baffled.

I walked in between them, looking from one to another and back again. They were standing the exactly same way and doing the same actions.

_Boys_! They can be so immature sometimes.

"Maybe my Clow radar is off today," I sighed dropping my head, "I can't feel it anymore."

The two boys glared at each other, slightly growling.

"Hey! There is no need to fight!" I told them both, holding my hands out to stop what any of them were going to do, "I don't know what happened before I got here but fighting is not the answer."

The Chinese boy chose to ignore me and jumped up high in the air, ready to attack Syaoran.

I ran in front of Syaoran, hands out protecting him, "No!"

The Chinese boy did a quick flip in the air to change is landing spot.

"Syaoran is innocent! Please, don't hurt him!" I told him, lowering my hands.

"But Sakura-"

"No," I said shaking my head, "I know that it seems Syaoran has done a lot of bad things, but that was a copy! I know he would never do anything like that! So please, don't hurt this one!"

I dropped my head thinking about all the trouble the Clow cards have got Syaoran into. He almost got killed by The Fight Card, and now he is getting blamed for the actions of another clow card!

The Mysterious kid lifted up my chin and my eyes met his smiling ones, "Sakura, it's me."

"Huh?" What is he going on about? Maybe he's a mental patient that escaped because of his smooth martial arts moves.

The Mysterious boy finally removed the cloth from his face, revealing his identity.

Tomoyo, Kero and I gasped loudly, taking a step back, "no way!"

There, standing in front of me was Syaoran, the _real_ Syaoran.

I laughed, "No way! This can't be real!"

I looked over to the Syaoran behind me and noticed he had the exact same expression on his face.

They both pointed to each other and although both mouths were moving, sound only came from the 'Mysterious kid', "That's the clow card."

I turned to 'Syaoran' looking at it. It nodded and put it's hands to the side with a smile. Beautiful blue clouds surrounded him and he transferred himself to his true form.

"The mirror!" Kero told me, pointing at it. I nodded with a smile.

I lifted my staff up; "Return to your True form! Clow card!"

It was _another_ easy defeat! Maybe I'm getting stronger (flexes muscles).

I turned around and faced The Mysterious Chin- "Oh my gosh!" I said, hitting my head with my palm, "I am so stupid! I couldn't even put two and two together! _Chinese_ and _Hong Kong_!"

Everyone had lost their balance! Even Kero, which was surprising because he was flying.

This whole time, the Myserious Chinese Boy was Syaoran! The guy I've had a crush since he came to Japan. This was a revelation and a half!

"Nice costume," Syaoran commented with a smirk.

I looked down and back at him.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, my face growing as red a tomato, "I am so embarrassed! Close your eyes! Don't look at me! NO! I'm ugly!!"

* * *

^^; okay, so I know this isn't much of an ending but It's taking me too long for me to update this story, so I thought I just might end it here! SORRY!!

Thank you to Musette Fujiwara and apologises to Twilight Kisses.

Bye for now!


End file.
